


No More Lullabies

by GalaxyLucia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Doppelganger, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, More fluff than angst, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), ThunderScience - Freeform, Who knew Hulk was such a sweet heart? Thor knew, gammahammer - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyLucia/pseuds/GalaxyLucia
Summary: Thor gritted his teeth. He did not want to battle Hulk in their home no matter how reinforced Tony Stark claimed the house was. He needed to use a different method. Fast. The “lullaby” Natasha devised years ago was as effective as a tissue mopping up a flood, so Thor walked up to the green boulder-sized Hulk, who twirled Loki like a baton.Thor put two fingers and blew out a high-pitched whistle. Hulk winced with a grunt.“Hey Big Guy. Hey Love.”Hulk froze. His ears perked up and he pointed at himself. “Me?"---------------It was supposed to be a quiet date night until an unexpected guest appeared insulting Bruce’s cooking.Story takes place after events of Thor: Ragnarok, but Infinity War hasn’t happened. Yet.





	No More Lullabies

 

Bruce stood in the empty kitchen turning over steak kebabs in the skillet. He had joked that only red wine was acceptable with red meat and vegetables, but Thor—actual god of Thunder and King of the Asgardian race, his _boyfriend_ (he always cringed at that word)— insisted on fetching the perfect bottle of red for another blessed quiet date night. A night with no crises or unannounced visits or phone calls. Definitely no alien invasions. Just the two of them living simply in a homecoming present courtesy of Tony Stark: a single-story house on the outskirts of a small town set in the rust-colored dust of the Australian outback.

The return ride to Earth from Sakaar and the annihilation of the Asgardian realm had taken a final emotional toll on Thor. He had politely insisted on them settling somewhere reminiscent of where the two of them first met when Thor was exiled to the Midgardian realm by his father Odin. Bruce, full of love and healthy compromise could hardly say no.

Twinkling wind chimes announced Thor’s return. Bruce heard the door closed shut and then Thor's familiar heavy footsteps weaved through the parlor room and down the long hallway of their home until he stood in the open archway that lead to the kitchen. A ridiculous tank top clung to his chest, leaving his massive arms exposed and budged up over his abs.

“Wow that was fast,” Bruce said turning off the gas stove pilot. He pulled blue ceramic plates in the shape of fish down from the cupboard without looking at Thor, totally missing the view.

“Well you know Banner. Not hard to make out a good selection of ale in this town,” Thor grinned widely, holding up a six-bottle package of dark green glass bottles.

Bruce set the pan of sizzling kebabs aside and spun around to the fridge to get the salad Thor proudly made an hour before. He finally looked up at Thor, confused.

“Ale? I thought you went to get a bottle of wine? For the steak. Not that I mind, but…”

He looked down at the three cases of beer stashed in the bottom shelves, all different brews as Thor was eager to become well acquainted with the best brews Earth had to offer on this side of the planet. Bruce grabbed the wooden salad bowl with tribal carvings and scratched behind his ear ignoring a sense of ill-ease.

“But, hey whatever,” he shrugged elbowing the fridge shut with a lop-sided smile.

Thor plunked the bottles on the counter, snatched one out of the cardboard holder, and flicked off the top.

“Excellent,” he beamed gulping down the bottle in one swig. “Saw this instead and just changed my mind.” he winked.

Before Bruce could respond he felt the Other Guy nearly lurch beneath his skin. Okay. Weird. Something was definitely off. Not that he and the Other Guy were operating on a timetable, but that was not cool. No need to hulk out when they weren't in imminent danger.

The taller man tossed the bottle behind him. It smashed against the wall behind him.

“Another!” he roared cheering with a fist in the air. Thor picked up another bottled and sauntered over to Bruce flicking the cap casually on the floor.

“Come on. Try one,” he urged. “For me Bruce.”

Bruce squinted in suspicion. Thor knew how Bruce felt about alcohol. It had been a whispered conversation in the dark as they laid in bed one night, childhood memories of his mom and his dad. He never spoke about those things from his past, mainly because he focused on forgetting, so it had been a big deal to confide in Thor.

“Dude what the hell are you doing? I thought we discussed the smashing drinks thing,” Bruce said calmly not finishing the rest of the sentence. He felt the rumbling deep inside. “And I don’t want one. How about we eat first?”

Thor smirked stepping forward. “Oh come on. Don't be such a downer Bruce. Just a sip.”

“No.”

Thor waved the bottle beneath his nose, crowding Bruce suddenly. The fridge magnets poked him in the back when he fell against it.

“Yes. Just a sip.” Thor sneered aggressively hip checking Bruce. “At least let that beast have a go.’

“No!”

The Hulk roared stretching Bruce’s throat. He had no choice but to distance himself from Thor. Bruce shoved him away. He massaged his throat as he stood on the opposite of the kitchen at the arched doorway. Thor folded his arms as he leaned against the sink.

What the hell was wrong with Thor? Never in all of the time they’d been together had Thor deliberately provoked the Other Guy. He didn’t know how to confront the taller man as he clamped down on the tingling sensation that signaled he was about to lose control. Ever since their return from Sakaar, the “conversation” between him and Hulk had been short and simple: No hulking out in the house in exchange for Bruce agreeing to give the green guy a run in the canyons, with Thor keeping an eye on the locals, of course. That was the beauty of living isolated in the desert.

“Thor, what’s going on with you?”

The wind chimes twinkled. Again.

The two of stared at each other. Bruce’s heart rate sped up, officially panicking. This was just great. Of all of the times for one of their neighbors to show up unannounced… He would never forgive himself if someone died. His mind calculated a number of likely scenarios of the Hulk being taken away and caged when a very familiar voice called out from the front door.

“Banner my love, I have found the most enticing bottle of wine!”

Bruce’s eyes widened as he dashed into the high-ceiling parlor room. Another Thor closed the front door holding up a wine bottle wrapped and cinched in pink cellophane.

“What the fuck?” he whispered to himself.

“Hey?” said Thor number two cheerfully walking over, but his face drooped a little at Bruce’s reaction. “Do you not approve of my selection?”

“Thor?” Bruce said horrified. He threw an arm out for Thor to keep his distance.

“What’s wrong? Why are you…?”

He trailed off as his bright blue eyes narrowed at the sight of—

The Other Thor sauntered out of the kitchen chewing on one of the kebabs. He leaned against the wall and licked a finger as he spoke in a non-Thor-like voice.

“Darling this is superb, though I’d cut back on the Tabasco.”

Thor looked from Bruce’s frightened face back to his doppelganger and it clicked.

“Loki! How dare you! This is our home,” Thor roared smashing the wine bottle on the floor.

“Ugh, Loki?” Bruce gagged feeling violated.

Loki-as-Thor pushed off the wall and tossed the half-eaten kebab on the floor behind him in a grimace.

“Oh brother dear, if he’s as good of a lover as he is at cooking…”

But Loki did not get to finish that sentence.

Electricity arched across Thor’s hands flashing through his one good eye just as the Hulk ripped out of Bruce’s shirt with a ferocious roar. The green giant lunged at Loki, who dropped all pretense returning to his pale lithe figure as he attempted to run. Hulk caught the black-haired trickster god by the ankles.

“Not Thor!” He roared and smashed Loki to the right, “Not nice!” he continued and slammed Loki to the left.

Then he flipped the shrieking man right-side up. Hulk’s massive green fist clutched Loki’s pale throat and held him at eye-level, baring his teeth with a chest rumbling growl.

“Hulk only like Real Thor,” he roared, his breath blowing back Loki’s messy black hair straight behind him.

“Brother, you fool,” Thor said as the lightning frizzled away. Loki could only whimper kicking the air in vain.

As much as he didn’t want to see his mischievous brother hurt by Hulk, Thor had to admit that Loki had brought this upon himself. And if he was really honest, watching Hulk slam Loki across the room was fucking hilarious. But, the thought of the massive clean-up, repairs and worst of all, the heartbreaking look on Bruce’s face once he saw the aftermath, motivated Thor to reign Hulk in.

“Hulk! Stop! Come on, you’ve taught Loki a lesson,” he said holding his arms up high.

Hulk grinned widely ignoring Thor. He was way too amused by Loki’s cries of pain.

The picture frames of the two of them in various locales lay shattered on their yellow wooden floor; planks of wood were cracked and there were two holes on the opposite sides of the room; the blue-gray love-seat was upside down and now, Hulk was very close to knocking down the western-facing wall of their house.

Thor gritted his teeth. He did not want to battle Hulk in their home no matter how reinforced Tony Stark claimed the house was. He needed to use a different method. Fast. The “lullaby” Natasha devised years ago was as effective as a tissue mopping up a flood, so Thor walked up to the green boulder-sized Hulk, who twirled Loki like a baton.

Thor put two fingers and blew out a high-pitched whistle. Hulk winced with a grunt.

“Hey Big Guy. Hey Love.”

Hulk froze. His ears perked up and he pointed at himself. “Me?”

Thor shook his fists in the air victorious grinning madly. Loki swung upside down and sighed with relief.

“Of course you Big Man! Who else? Come now,” Thor cooed, patting Hulk’s arm, shocked to feel the thick muscles beneath actually relaxing at his touch.

Loki thumped against the floor face first as Hulk lowered both arms to his side.

“Yes, Hulk yes. I’ll deal with Loki…”

“No! Let go!”

Thor ducked as the Hulk snatched his massive arm out of reach.

“Puny god rude. Hulk smash!”

No!” Thor and Loki cried out.

“Hulk listen! You’re right,” Thor said his blue eye widened with urgency.

Hulk flexed his pecs but paused with Loki dangling mid-air to stare at Thor earnestly pleading with his palms out.

“Hulk right,” the green man nodded with a grunt.

“Yes! Hulk’s right. Loki was very wrong for tricking Banner, wasn’t he?” Thor’s eye widened at Loki to speak.

Loki catching on all too quickly, stuttered an apology. “Oh -oh yes. I was absolutely wrong.”

“And you’ll never do it again,” Thor growled.

“And I’ll never do it again. Brother, I swear to it. Forgive me for my beguiling behavior,” Loki gasped, his face ruddy and sweaty.

Thor dropped his arms and squinted in disbelief. Loki _never_ apologized. Perhaps after nearly 1800 years his baby brother was showing growth after all. Loki held a hand toward Thor.

A single tear clouded Thor’s eye and he immediately walked over to Loki’s dangling body.

“Indeed brother. All is forgiven.”

Hulk frowned and hefted Loki just out of Thor’s reach. Clearly he did not forgive so easily. Thor flopped his arms in a _can-you-not?_ manner at Hulk who smirked taking a step back.

Thor sighed. “Big Guy come on. Loki, swear that you will never commit such a devious trick on my beloveds ever again.” he said exasperated, sniffing the steak cooling in the kitchen.

“Never!” Loki whined in a shrill voice swatting at Hulk’s body in vain.

Thor clasped his hands together and gazed into the furious brown eyes of the Hulk. “Okay Big Guy, he promised.”

Hulk unceremoniously dropped Loki through the air catching the both of them off guard. Loki crashed into the floor rattling the walls. Hulk belly-laughed and Thor bit his lip as he helped Loki up.

“Well, I believe farewells are in order brother,” Loki croaked massaging his neck and snatching his arm out of Thor’s loose grip. “Though how you can fall in love with this moron of a beast is—”

A green fist punched Loki through the wall of the house.

Thor cringed and peered through the Loki-shaped hole in the wall wondering how he would explain it to Bruce. The foundation of the house rumbled as Hulk took a satisfied seat on the floor. He smirked at the silhouette of Loki struggling to get off the ground five hundred feet away. Thor looked at Hulk speechless.

“What?” Hulk shrugged. “No smash. Only goodbye.”

Thor snorted and planted a light kiss at the top of Hulk’s head.

“Yes, a fond farewell indeed. Well done love.”

Hulk beamed at him proudly then smiled to himself. He thumped the floor next to him.

“Friend stay,” Hulk said softly wiggling his toes.

“Oh, I'm not going anywhere, but Banner will be very sad about the mess.” Thor cataloged all of the damages in the room with his hands on his hips wondering where to start the clean up.

“Friend stay! Please?” Hulk softened his voice and tapped the floor with a finger.

Thor nodded and took a seat. Without warning, Hulk rolled over to his side and carefully placed his head in Thor’s lap. Surprised yet curious, Thor placed a steady hand on top of Hulk’s loose black curls and the Big Guy hummed content. He couldn’t believe his luck. Was the Hulk willingly giving the reins back to Banner so easily? His stomach grumbled loudly and Hulk stiffened in his lap.

“Hulk made mess. Banner angry.”

Thor chuckled softly and patted Hulk firmly on the shoulder.

“Don’t you worry about Banner. This actually isn’t… so bad,” his voice went up a pitch as he looked around again.

It was a goddamn mess, but he honestly didn’t care. It was their home forever as far as he knew. When Bruce came around he’s talk him down. Thor knew Bruce felt incredibly self-conscious and guilty after each transition. Guilty for the wreckage and destruction the Hulk left behind. But that’s where Thor came in, capable of handling and genuinely caring for the Big Guy.

The two of them sat quietly for a few moments listening to the chirping birds and buzzing insects outside. Then Hulk spoke.

“Hulk sleep now,” he mumbled sadly.

Before Thor could reply, the transition, anti-climatic but swift, began from the green giant to a semi-naked Bruce Banner now in his lap. Bruce rolled over and sat up with a groan. He clutched his torn shorts and stared at Thor with a cold calculating glare jolted awake.

“Banner,” Thor resisted touching Bruce, nervous about how much he remembered before he changed. “It’s me. The real me.”

Bruce huffed a tired chuckle and placed his hand on top of Thor’s. He frowned at the nearly demolished room and an “Ugh” escaped his dry lips when he peered at the setting sun through the Loki-shaped hole in the wall. Already mosquitoes and spiders were congregating in the top corners of the room.

“The Other Guy huh?” he asked calmly already knowing the answer.

Thor shrugged testing out his favorite DeNiro impression for the hundredth time. “Egh, coulda been worst,” he joked.

But Bruce wasn’t in the mood for jokes. He got to his feet abruptly, viciously shaking his head. Thor could see the argument blooming like an approaching storm cloud.

“No Thor. It could've been a lot worst! I’m telling you this won’t work,” he said pacing. He grabbed the top of his graying curls in anguish.

It was nothing Thor hadn’t heard a hundred times before, but he knew better than to scoff at Bruce when he was in this state of agitation. He got up and blocked Bruce’s path of pacing.

“Banner,” he whispered cupping Bruce’s cheeks lightly (in case Bruce wanted to pull away), “It wasn’t. In fact, Hulk was very reasonable and even sat down quietly all by himself. Well, I had to sit down with him, but he placed his head in my lap. No fuss.” He tried to kiss Bruce, but the shorter man moved his head and scrunched up his face in disbelief.

“Seriously? Why?”

Thor shook his head with a smile. He had no idea. His hands reached out again and tugged Bruce into his body.

“Loki did apologize.”

“And the Other Guy believed him?”

“Uh, well no. That’s why…” Thor gestured at the hole in the wall.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Ok, so what gives?”

“Perhaps he realized it was okay to leave you alone with me. The real me. Don’t you see Banner? I think the Big Guy really likes me now!”

Bruce relaxed into Thor’s arms with a tired grin.

“Thor everyone likes you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Thor and Bruce’s first meeting comes from this story-- "the lightning man" by angelheartbeat (AO3). I thought it was so cute!


End file.
